Savior
by MaybeWeAre
Summary: After the curse breaks, the mob captures and tortures Regina. When Emma finds and rescues her, she is determined to protect her and get justice. WARNING: rape and violence. I posted the first chapter anonymously as a response to the LJ OUAT kinkmeme.
1. Chapter 1

Regina flinched at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Not again. She curled tighter against the wall, unable to see, hardly able to move between the restraints and the pain. The door opened and the tears welled up behind her blindfold again. If only someone would let her speak she'd tell them how sorry she was.

"Oh my god." Whoever was at the door stopped short, and Regina let herself hope for a moment that she'd be left alone. Instead the footsteps raced towards her. "Oh no. Regina?"

She knew it was Emma as soon as she heard the way the blonde said her name. Regina blinked as the blindfold came off, eyes bleary and red.

"No," Emma whispered, horrified. She untied the gag and Regina coughed. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

Regina's throat and mouth were so dry that she couldn't seem to form words. She tried to force herself to smile, to give anything that would smooth Emma's brow, but she couldn't manage.

Now Emma was crying, swiping away her tears so that she could concentrate on untying Regina's hands. After releasing her, she took off her jacket and tucked it gently around Regina's shoulders. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Don't," Regina rasped. "Em. Please."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and held her painfully tight. "I know. I don't want to leave you but I've got to get you some help."

Regina shook her head emphatically, leaning into Emma despite the pain. Anyone who could possibly help had already shown her they didn't want to. "Don't leave me."

"I won't." Emma looked down the length of Regina's body, and Regina looked too, both shocked by all of the bruises and blood. "Who did this?"

Regina didn't answer, aside from a soft cry when Emma let go and stood up. But the blonde didn't go far, just going to a cabinet of hospital gowns and bringing one back. She guided Regina's limp arms into the holes and used the jacket to cover the back.

The hospital was thankfully quiet, and Regina hid her face in Emma's neck as the blonde carried her out, just in case anyone else was around to see. When Emma gently laid her on the back seat of her Beetle, Regina finally allowed herself to open her eyes.

"I'm going to take you to your house," Emma said as she climbed in the driver's seat. "No one's going to see you." She picked up a bottle of water from the floor on the passenger side and handed it to Regina. It was warm from hours in the sun, but the brunette didn't hesitate to drink it as fast as she could. By the time Emma parked in the driveway and broke into a window to enter without keys she could speak again, if nothing else.

"Thank you," she said when Emma picked her up once more and carried her inside. "I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life."

Emma set her on the couch. "You don't have to thank me. It's what any decent person would do."

Regina listened to Emma crash around the house, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, in the bedroom. She couldn't help crying again as soon as she was left alone. It wasn't true. All of the people Emma might call decent had felt free to abuse her.

Emma returned with more water and a sandwich, most of the contents of Regina's medicine cabinet, and a blanket that she tucked around the mayor for both modesty and comfort. While Regina did her best to eat, Emma began to tend to the injuries on her face with such gentleness that Regina found herself smiling.

"I don't know how to thank you," Regina whispered.

"How did this happen?" Emma began to inspect the rest of Regina, wincing when she got to the dried blood trailing down her legs.

"They were angry," Regina said vaguely.

"Who?"

"Everyone."

Emma looked up into Regina's eyes, one pained expression meeting the other. "I don't care what you've done. This is not right."

For the first time in her life, Regina said the words out loud. "I'm evil." She felt Emma's hand on hers and squeezed it. "I've done unspeakable things."

Emma moved to join Regina on the couch, and the mayor rolled on her side to open up more space. Lined up together, facing each other, they couldn't avoid each other's eyes.

Regina shook her head. "You shouldn't be here with me."

"This is exactly where I should be. Not with people who claim they're good and do this much harm." Emma leaned in and gave Regina a tentative kiss, light and brief. "I'm going to protect you, Regina."

Later Emma would bathe Regina, bandage her, and put her to bed. But right now they stayed on the couch, Emma holding Regina, Regina letting herself cry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Some of you have expressed interest in a continuation of this story, and the more I thought about it the more I realized I really wanted to keep exploring. So here goes.

I'm bumping the rating up to M - there will be flashbacks, some of which might be violent and/or sexual in nature.

I'm still figuring out where this is going, so I'm always happy to hear your ideas in the comments! I'm still determining which characters were and weren't involved in the attack.

* * *

Regina woke to find Emma's warmth gone, but the blonde hadn't gone far. She was sitting in a nearby chair, watching over Regina, much paler than usual. Regina attempted to lift her head but a sharp pain in her neck stopped her.

"I took a look," Emma said apologetically, gesturing towards the battered body that she'd tucked the blanket tightly around. "I'm sure you don't want to go back there, but the hospital... I'm not good for much more than sticking bandaids on things. You need a doctor."

Regina stiffened at the word. "No," she said, aiming to sound firm but not managing it with her weak voice.

_"Take your hands off of me." She was all mayor, all queen. "How dare you?"_

_"How dare _you_ tear all of our lives away from us?" Whale asked in reply. He guided her down the stairs with a firm hand on the back of her neck._

_Regina didn't dignify that with a response. It wasn't until he shoved her into an empty room in the hospital basement that she realized how serious this was. She fell forward, hands tied behind her making it impossible to catch herself. "I'm warning you, Whale," she said as he pulled her back up onto her knees by the hair._

_"You know my real name, Your Majesty," he said scornfully. "And that's what I want to hear when you beg for mercy."_

Emma nodded. "There's a hospital about an hour's drive from here. Can I take you there instead?"

The concern in Emma's eyes was touching. No one had looked at her that way in a long time, if ever. "Yes," Regina said softly. "Would you help me clean myself up first?"

Emma got up and brought a pair of Regina's silk pajamas with her, kneeling down beside the couch. "If that's what you want," she said. "But as sheriff, I'd kind of like to collect evidence at the hospital."

"Evidence?"

Emma gently sat Regina up, easing her arms through the sleeves of the shirt and buttoning it up the front. "DNA, you know? Hair, skin, fluids." Emma offered Regina a weak smile. "I'm going to catch the bastards who did this to you."

Regina watched, silent for a moment, as Emma maneuvered her legs into the pants. "I don't know who did this," she lied. She certainly didn't know everyone who was involved, but there were certainly a few names she could mention.

But Emma didn't even need to look at her face to see through her. "You do," she said, lifting Regina up gently to carry her back out to the car. "But you don't have to tell me." She put Regina in the passenger seat this time, buckling the seatbelt for her and checking twice to make sure the older woman was comfortable. "We'll pick up Henry on the way."

"No." Regina closed her eyes as the car began to move. She couldn't bear to look out the windows and see the people who'd done this to her. She couldn't bear to look at her beautiful town now that it was no longer hers. "I don't want him to see me like this."

"You're okay leaving him here? With these people?"

"No one would hurt him." Regina allowed herself to open her eyes but only focused on Emma. "He'll be all right."

Emma glanced at Regina, concern all over her features - although whether it was for her or for Henry, Regina didn't know. "That's not like you."

Regina closed her eyes again. "Things have changed." She somehow managed to say it with enough finality that Emma didn't press.

They were well out of Storybrooke when Emma finally broke the silence. "Can you tell me what you remember? Who was involved besides Whale?"

Regina opened her eyes again, surprised by both the question and the unfamiliar landscape. She hadn't been outside of town in ten years. "How did you..."

"I saw that look in your eyes when I mentioned a doctor," Emma said, eyes darting over to Regina periodically before focusing back on the road. "He seems more likely than Archie."

"Maybe you're not as terrible at your job as I thought," Regina said softly, and Emma smiled.

"Now you sound like yourself."

Regina took a deep breath, even though it burned to do so. "Whale was the ringleader. I don't know who all the people were, or how many there were... some were very quiet. But Whale always took off the blindfold and the gag so I'd know it was him and he could hear me screaming."

Emma's grip on the wheel tightened. "He's not going to get away with this."

Regina reached up to wipe the tears she hadn't even realized she'd been crying. She didn't know if she should thank Emma or discourage her. There was no way that one cop could round up everyone involved, and even if she did it would be Regina's word against theirs.

But Whale had gotten evidence all over her. And even if Emma only got him, it would be worth it.

* * *

Emma was glad she had her badge on her. She'd gotten Regina in quickly that way, claiming that she was a police officer investigating an assault. Which wasn't a lie. It also meant she got to stay with Regina even though she wasn't family, even though Emma had no claim on her.

She stayed just outside the room, though, as a nurse collected evidence and as a doctor - female only, Emma had insisted - examined Regina. She didn't want to intrude more than she already had. Regina, or at least the Regina she'd known before today, was all about dignity and pride, and Emma didn't want to make things worse. She still found out everything as the medical staff came and went, but she'd give Regina some semblance of privacy.

And then a nurse came out to say that Regina was asking for her, and Emma's heart jolted oddly in her chest.

The mayor was hooked up to an IV, and the various injuries on her face, neck, and arms had been bandaged neatly. "They want to put me on all sorts of drugs," she said accusatorially as Emma walked in.

The blonde smiled, glad to hear that Regina's voice had its usual bite. "You'll feel better."

"I won't lose control of myself," Regina said, her voice wavering slightly.

Emma came closer to the bed and put her hand over Regina's. "No pain meds," she told the nurse. "Only what's strictly necessary." She pulled up a chair to the side of the bed once the nurse left and resumed her light hold on Regina's hand. "I'll be right here. I will make sure nothing happens to you even if the drugs knock you out."

"I survived this long despite the primitive medicine in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma held up her hands. "All right, fine. I will back you up, whatever you want."

Regina fell quiet for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. "They said I could be here for days," she said, folding her hands over her stomach. "You don't have to stay."

"I'm not leaving you," Emma promised immediately, and Regina turned her head again to see her.


	3. Chapter 3

"What about Gold?"

Regina was propped up with pillows, watching Emma scrawl on a notepad. The blonde had practically lived in that chair for the past day, guarding Regina while the mayor recovered from surgery. Regina had needed a lot of coaxing, a little from the doctors and more from Emma, to consent to let them operate, but the pain was bad and the suggestions of what might happen if they didn't deal with the internal damage were worse. And while Regina wasn't about to admit it, the tears Emma had tried to keep hidden were what had convinced her.

Now she was fully awake and in more pain than she'd ever admit, immobilized in bed while she waited for the incisions to scar, the broken ribs to heal, the bruises to fade. And Emma, unable to get anything more from her about the attack, had decided instead to make a list of everyone's fairytale personas.

"Rumplestiltskin," Regina told her.

"Granny?"

"Red's grandmother," Regina said, rolling her eyes. "You really couldn't figure that one out on your own?"

Emma smiled at her, always glad for any indication that Regina was remotely like herself. "Sidney?"

_"This isn't even about the curse," he said. Regina was blindfolded, could hardly tell which direction that voice was coming from, but she knew it well. "This is about everything you did to me before and after."_

_"I'll give you anything you want," Regina said, her voice as low and seductive as she could manage given how shaken she was. Given how much everything hurt, how desperately she needed to get away. "I'll reinstate you, I'll up your salary, I'll…"_

_The slap was unexpected. Regina really hadn't thought Sidney could do it, not after all these years of devotion. But there was suddenly blood in her mouth, and then he stuffed something cottony in it to shut her up._

_"You're out of chances, Regina," he said, and she felt a hand grasping her neck. "You're going to regret having me locked up. You're going to regret everything you've ever done." His grip tightened, and Regina wondered if he could really be the one to do it. The one to end her._

_It was early enough that she wasn't hoping for death yet. It was early enough that she struggled to keep breathing, to spit out the gag, to get away. It was early enough that, when she came to, it took her a moment to remember where she was._

"I know why you're doing this," Regina snapped.

Emma tapped the pen on the paper. "Yeah, so I know who everyone is."

"So you can see my reactions and figure out who attacked me. I _told_ you I didn't want to talk about it anymore."

Emma stared at her for a moment, astonished. "I didn't think of that, Regina, I swear. I'm sorry."

Regina crossed her arms, wincing at the pain the movement caused. "Well, now you know. Sidney." She gingerly touched her tongue to a cut on her lip.

Emma put her pen and paper down and sat looking at Regina intensely. "What do you want to talk about, then?"

"Nothing. Just be quiet." Regina closed her eyes, not wanting to betray the pain or the fear and sadness welling up in her. She stayed still and silent long enough that Emma turned off the light, and she heard the blonde trying to find a comfortable position in her chair. Regina opened her eyes to see Emma twisting herself around like a cat and couldn't help laughing softly. "Come here."

"I don't want to hurt you," Emma said apologetically, as if sorry that even her inability to get comfortable was disturbing Regina.

"You won't." Regina slid over as best she could to make space for Emma. The blonde tentatively climbed up beside her, rolling onto her side and facing Regina in order to fit.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning forward and pressing her lips lightly against Regina's temple. "If you're too crowded you'll let me know?"

"I'll let you know," Regina promised. She felt for Emma's hand and held it loosely. "Sidney was originally a genie, but ended up trapped in my mirror for a long time."

"You don't have to…"

"He was there," Regina continued. "He knocked me around a little, but I passed out and I don't know what else happened."

Emma nodded, taking Regina's hand firmly between both of hers. "Maybe that's for the best. We know he was part of it, but you don't have to remember."

"I could guess."

"Don't guess," Emma said, more authoritative than she usually was with Regina. "Don't think about it more than you have to. Stay here with me."

Regina nodded, closing her eyes and giving in to the exhaustion. "I'm here with you," she whispered, and neither woman said anything more before falling asleep.

* * *

Regina added the last name to Emma's list, checking over it to see who she'd missed. But she hadn't missed anyone. She knew Storybrooke backwards and forwards, could call everyone by both their names.

Emma was still asleep beside her, apparently exhausted from sleepless nights in the little hospital chair and the stress of it all. Finding out that the people she'd spent the past few months with were cartoon characters, that she had a destiny, that she had a family...

Regina had to admit she felt guilty for that part. Emma had finally gotten her parents back, but she was here with the woman who'd torn them apart in the first place when she probably should be spending time with them. There was a time Regina would have reveled in that fact, but not after all Emma had done for her. However much she wanted to punish the woman's parents, Regina knew that she never wanted to take anything away from Emma again.

She ran her hand over the sheriff's blonde hair gently, fondly, doing her best to ignore the way Emma's balled-up fist was digging right into one of the worst of Regina's bruises.

_"Not so high and mighty today, Your Majesty, are we?" Gold pulled the blindfold away so he could revel in Regina's glare. "Never fear, dearie, I'm just here to chat. You see, Belle-you remember Belle, don't you? The one you kept locked up for 28 years in, if I'm not mistaken, this very room?"_

_Regina wished he'd taken out the gag while he was at it. There were a million things she wanted to say to him. None that would have helped her situation any, but she felt as though she were bursting with venom and needed to spit it out at him._

_"Well, she didn't want me getting my hands dirty. I just wanted to see this for myself." He brought the tip of his cane up beneath Regina's chin and tilted her head up for a better view. "How does it feel, Regina? Knowing that no one is going to come save you. That you'll die alone down here and no one will miss you."_

_Regina wrenched away from him, not making it far but managing to get free from the cane, at least. That wasn't true. Henry might hate her, but he couldn't want her dead. Could he?_

_Gold just grinned, pleased as always that he'd found a sore spot. "You know, Regina, I'm usually a man of my word. But what Belle doesn't know can't hurt her." He moved faster than she'd known he could with that limp, and before she could attempt to move away again his foot connected with her ribs with a sickening crunch. As Regina curled in on herself, he made his way to the door without a word._

"Hey."

Regina blinked down at Emma, surprised to see the blonde half awake and smiling at her. "Hey."

Emma took the list from her and glanced over it. "You finished it for me?"

"It went a lot faster without your incessant questions."

Emma ran her finger down the margin of the page, noting the little Xs Regina had left next to some of the names. Whale, Sidney, Jefferson, Leroy...

"Gold just taunted me and kicked me, so I wasn't sure how to mark him down," Regina said, fixing her eyes at a distant spot on the ceiling.

Emma considered and then drew a sad face next to Gold's name. "He witnessed what happened and didn't report it. He's going down, too."

Regina turned back towards Emma. "You're going to arrest people who just knew but didn't do anything?"

Emma noted Regina's furrowed brow. "Why? Who are you worried about?"

"No one," Regina answered quickly, reaching out and poking at the paper. "She did a lot of damage."

"Mother Superior? _She_ was in on this?"

"She and I have a long history," Regina muttered.

Emma put an X beside the woman's name. "Don't think I didn't notice that you changed the subject."

Thankfully, Emma's phone rang before she could ask any more questions. The blonde got out of bed and hurried out into the hall, and Regina took a deep breath. She smoothed her hand over the list, staring at it until the names seemed to blur together.

She wanted them punished, the ones who hurt her. Even the ones who stood by and watched as it happened. She could feel a hint of that familiar old anger in the depths of her stomach, the desire to once again watch a whole town burn.

Regina glanced out the door to see Emma leaned up against the opposite wall. She folded the paper carefully, methodically, and set it on the table beside the bed, the anger abating when Emma's eyes flicked up and met her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy holidays, everyone! This one is a little more upbeat, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Sorry about that." Emma had disappeared from view after about fifteen minutes and been gone for at least another thirty.

"Was that Henry?" Regina asked, her voice wavering slightly. She'd never gone this long without seeing her son, never mind talking to him.

"Ruby. She's been manning the phones at the station and called to let me know the evidence came back from the lab." Emma set a shopping bag down on her usual chair. "Is she okay to let in on this?"

Regina nodded. While she couldn't say for sure who had and hadn't been in that room with her, she knew Red, the old Red, well enough from years of having her watched. The girl was weighed down by guilt for all the pain she'd inflicted as the wolf. She'd kill to protect those she loved but she wouldn't be involved in senseless violence.

"Okay, good. I talked her through running the evidence, but seeing as no one in Storybrooke is in the system it didn't help much. So I was thinking I'd go, just for a few hours."

"Of course." Regina had to admit that she was surprised Emma had stayed with her this long. "Take whatever time you need."

Emma took hold of Regina's hand almost tight enough to hurt, her green eyes intensely focused on the brunette. "I will be back by tonight. And if you need anything, anything at all, you call me and I will be here in an hour. Okay?"

It took Regina a moment to adjust to the intensity and emotion in Emma's voice. Nobody talked to her like this, as if the mere thought of leaving her pained them. "Okay," she said softly.

Emma gave her a small smile and then let go, turning to the bag she'd left on her chair. "I got you a book so you won't get bored," she said, handing it to Regina. "I hope it's an okay one."

Regina had never heard of it before, but it didn't look completely terrible.

"I also got you a friend." Emma pulled a teddy bear from the bag and sat it down next to Regina in the space where she'd slept the night before.

"A friend?" Regina looked at the bear skeptically. She hadn't been given such a toy since she was a child, and those were all dolls meant for looking at but not touching.

"Just in case you need someone to hold onto," Emma said. "Plus he'll protect you. He's absolutely ferocious."

Regina couldn't help herself. She actually laughed at that. Maybe it was the purple bow around the bear's neck or the grin on his face, or maybe it was the grin on Emma's.

"But if you don't want him I'll go drop him off in the children's ward."

Regina pulled the bear closer to her side, tucking an arm around him. "No." She paused, not quite sure what to say. A grown woman giving another grown woman a bear seemed odd, but the gesture was so heartfelt. "Thank you, Emma," she said, and then Emma leaned down and brushed her lips against the mayor's forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it," she promised.

* * *

Ruby handed over the file. "I glanced at it," she said, pulling her chair up beside Emma's desk. "It's horrible. Is Regina okay?"

Emma opened the file, wincing at the photos of Regina's various injuries. She'd almost forgotten how bad it had been. Regina looked so much better now. "She's recovering just fine." She flipped to the page of DNA results.

"We've set up an emergency center over at the school. Your dad and I have been working on trying to help people find family members, so I was thinking I could collect DNA samples by claiming they're for that purpose." Ruby shrugged. "If that's even legal."

"My dad," Emma echoed. "I am never going to get used to that."

"Is that a yes, then?"

Emma blinked up at Ruby. "Yes. Good plan. You can take the lead on that and I'll go poke around the crime scene, I guess."

"Maybe you should come with me. Your family has been…"

Ruby was cut off by Henry shouting Emma's name as he ran into the office. The brunette snapped Regina's file closed and brought it back over to the deputy's desk before the boy careened in to hug Emma. "I'm so glad you're back." Henry took a step back, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. "This has all been so cool. I wish you'd been here to see all of it."

"I'll be back soon, kid," Emma promised.

Henry stilled. "You're not staying?"

Emma hated to disappoint him, but she had to admit that she hated to disappoint Regina more. Henry had this whole world of fairytale characters to explore. Regina had no escape, just a nightmare. "I need to take care of your mom."

Henry crossed his arms, giving Emma a frustrated look. "You're the Savior. You're supposed to be here helping out. Not hanging out with the Evil Queen."

Emma was suddenly glad she hadn't taken Henry with them to the hospital. Not if he was going to be like this. Regina didn't need any added heartache. "I'm helping the person who needs it the most, okay? People can take care of each other here in Storybrooke, but your mom is all by herself."

"Because she deserves it," Henry protested.

"Henry!" Emma snapped, forcing herself to stop and take a breath before she screamed at the kid. "I don't care what she did in the past. No one deserves what the people in this town did to her." She held out her hand towards Ruby. "Give me the pictures."

Ruby placed a hand over the file. "That's a terrible idea."

"He needs to see."

Ruby got up from her desk and went to Emma's, bending down to talk to Henry. "We really need to focus on our investigation, Henry. And more importantly, the town needs your help. You have to get back over to the school."

Henry glanced between the two women, and Emma sighed, slouching back into her chair. "And call your mom. She needs you, too."

"She's not my mom," Henry said. "You are, even if you aren't acting like it." He turned and sprinted out the door, both eager to get back to helping and furious with Emma.

Emma slumped down further. "Since when are you so good at talking to kids?"

Ruby sat down at the edge of Emma's desk, putting the file down between them. "Since when are you in love with Regina?"

"What?" Emma straightened up again. "Why would you ask that?"

Ruby flipped open the folder. "You wanted to show these to a ten year old."

"I just want him to stop being such a jerk."

"Because it hurts Regina," Ruby pointed out. "You left her side to work on this case, not to see your family."

Emma ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe suddenly having a family is a little overwhelming."

Ruby offered a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure it is, Emma. It's a good reason to run."

"I don't plan to run." Just a few days ago Emma had been ready to leave Storybrooke for good, but not anymore. Not if this was where Regina was. "I don't know, Ruby."

"Don't know what?"

Emma picked up one of the pictures, Regina's tired eyes looking up at her. "When I fell."

* * *

Emma couldn't help smiling when she saw Regina still holding the bear. As she bought it earlier she was sure it was stupid, that Regina would hate it. But somehow it was working.

Regina smiled back at her as Emma came in. She had to admit that she hadn't been entirely convinced the blonde was coming back for her at all. "Hi."

Emma slumped into her chair easily, as if she'd never left. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, everything hurts. But it hurts a little bit less." Regina had been talking to just about everyone about how she felt, and she was sick of it. "How's Henry?" she asked, eager to get to a different subject.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Emma's smile was tight. "Really excited about fairytale characters, irrationally angry at his mothers."

"At you?" That didn't sound like Henry at all. "Why? What happened?"

Emma gestured to the room. "I'm here."

"You need to go back," Regina said quickly, even though she hated the idea of losing the only person who cared. "He must be lonely."

Emma reached forward and took Regina's hand lightly, wishing she didn't have to say this. "He's only angry because I'm with you. Because the Savior and the Evil Queen aren't supposed to be friends."

Emma had been expecting the pained look that Henry's harsh words always caused, the slight wince at her old title. Instead, Regina allowed herself a small smile. "We're friends?"

The sheriff stood up and came to stand next to the bed. "I think we might be. Unless…"

"Unless?"

Emma blushed, tightening her hold on Regina's hand and feeling the brunette clasp hers in return. "Unless we're something more than that."

For the first time in days, Regina's eyes no longer looked so haunted. She let go of the bear and brought her free hand up to cup the back of Emma's head, urging her down for a kiss.

Emma lingered close for a moment, and Regina kept her eyes shut, just reveling in the moment. If only they could barricade the door and stay in there for days, tangling up in each other and sharing more kisses. As if none of this had happened. No attack, no curse, no Storybrooke, no Henry, even. She opened her eyes.

The blonde was still hovering over her, looking down at her. Without a word, Regina set the bear down on the table and Emma slipped into bed, under the blankets unlike the night before. Regina had been awake all day in spite of her exhausted body, but now that she could feel Emma against her, there to protect her, she let go.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your reviews, everyone. Between packing for a move and being sick I haven't had time to respond to them. Or to write much. But here's the next segment!

* * *

Emma was curled up in her chair again, knees tucked up in front of her to block Regina's view of the case file. There was room for her in bed, as always, but she wasn't taking any chances. Regina was not going to see those pictures. The brunette hadn't seen herself in a mirror until she'd been cleaned up considerably, and the bandages left her unable to see the full extent of the damage.

The sheriff shuffled the pictures to the back of the file and flipped through the new ones of the crime scene. It wasn't much to work with, just dried blood. The evidence she'd bagged and locked up in her office wasn't much either: the fabric used for the gag and blindfold, several lengths of rope, the destroyed clothing Regina had been wearing.

"How's that going?" Regina asked softly. Emma wiped at her eyes before she looked at the other woman, not wanting to show the tears that welled up in her eyes whenever she focused on the case.

Emma shut the file and turned towards Regina, smiling weakly. "All I can really go on right now is your testimony and the DNA, once Ruby finishes swabbing every man in Storybrooke. The lab identified three men based on the…" She paused, all attempts to put on a brave face for Regina failing, and coughed to try to stop her voice from wavering. "Based on the rape kit."

Regina closed her eyes and let the information sink in. "Three." Certainly Whale had forced himself on her many times, but so much had begun to blur together. She vaguely remembered a second, but not who he was, and the third was completely a mystery.

Emma got up and went to the bed. The doctor had come by in the morning to tell them that Regina was improving and would be released tomorrow, so for the first time since they'd come here Emma felt that it was safe to hold the older woman. The embrace was still ginger, not quite enough for either, but comforting all the same. "I'm going to get all of them for you," she whispered as she leaned into the crook of Regina's neck. "They'll pay for what they've done."

Regina stared at the wall beyond Emma, grasping at the blonde's shirt to keep her there. "What if I can't go back tomorrow? What if I can't ever go back?"

Emma pulled back just enough to be able to see Regina, setting her head down on the pillow. "I'll pack up your things and get Henry and take you anywhere you want," she said seriously.

"What about your family?"

Emma squeezed Regina just a bit tighter. "We'll be gone for a few months at the most before you'll want to go back."

The eye contact was almost becoming too much, too intense, but neither looked away. "You sound very certain about that."

The sheriff leaned forward and they met for a brief kiss. "It's a simple matter of fight or flight," she said, bringing a hand up to cup Regina's cheek. "You know which one I always choose. When things get too hard, I run. But you? You never back down. You're a fighter."

Regina smiled just slightly. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"You're the strongest person I know. And I completely understand if you need to run this time. I just don't think you will."

Regina rolled onto her back, breaking the gaze between them but still keeping close. "I used to run when I was younger. But it always ended badly, so I had to learn how to stay. How to protect myself."

"You'll have to teach me." Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek, and the brunette turned her head to meet her lips. "I'm not running away again."

* * *

The car slowed to a stop just before the town line, the barrier that kept Regina safe. "Are you ready?" Emma asked.

Regina stared ahead at the Storybrooke sign, at the road stretching before her. "No."

She felt Emma's hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to turn around?"

Regina bit her lip and turned to look at the blonde, the one person who would understand if she wanted to run. The one person who would stand beside her if she stayed. "No." She glanced back towards the road. "This is my home."

Emma started up again slowly, well under the speed limit as she waited for any signal that Regina wanted to turn back. Regina just looked straight ahead, tensing every muscle as they came closer to the town, aggravating every injury.

"I need to stop at Gold's," she said softly, earning a strange look from Emma.

"Gold? Are you sure?"

"He has something I need." And Regina wasn't frightened of him. What he'd done in the hospital basement was far from the worst he'd ever put her through. "Besides, he's not going to stir up any trouble in front of his girlfriend."

"Since when does he have a girlfriend?"

"Long story."

Emma parked outside of the pawn shop and walked around to Regina's door to help the still-shaky brunette out. She kept a hand on her gun as they went up to the store, nervous not only about Gold but anyone else who might be inside.

But the store was empty, aside from a girl in the back who was straightening up a display case. Emma tightened her grip on the handle, but the girl looked considerably more frightened than Regina did. "Belle," Regina said coldly. "Emma, this is the girlfriend I was telling you about."

"It would be best if you..." Belle stopped short once Regina came close enough for her to see all the remaining injuries. "So it's true, what they've been saying."

Emma stared Belle down. "What have they been saying?"

"That the Queen was attacked." Belle frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Have you heard any details?" Emma cut in. "Names, maybe?"

Belle shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't get out much."

Regina held up a hand before Emma could press further and the blonde quieted immediately. The gesture was pure Madame Mayor, and Emma was so pleased to see it that she wasn't about to protest. "I'm looking for a book," Regina told Belle.

"I've just finished organizing them. What's the title?" Belle couldn't help smiling as she picked her way to the shelves.

"No title. It's a spell book, jeweled cover."

Belle found the book on the bottom shelf and brought it over to Regina. "No charge."

Emma thanked her before picking up the book and putting an arm around Regina's waist to guide her out. "Magic?" she asked, worried.

"It's the only way I can protect myself."

* * *

Regina stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom, looking over her naked form. She'd peeled off all the bandages, even the ones she wasn't supposed to remove yet, so now she could fully inventory each injury.

She knew this was risky. Magic was unpredictable here, and she was weak. Still, she held her hand just above the yellowing bruise from her broken ribs and dug into her fury. Her hand briefly glowed purple, but the light faded almost instantly.

If she couldn't do a simple healing spell, how was she supposed to be able to protect herself? To fight back? She picked up the spell book open on her dresser and flung it across the room, wincing when it hit the wall with a thud.

Emma's footsteps on the stairs were instant. "Regina? Are you all right?"

Regina inhaled deeply, Emma's presence on the other side of the door immediately relaxing her. Emma would be there when she called. Emma would protect her when she couldn't protect herself.

She almost didn't notice that her hands were glowing again. As soon as she did, she brought them back to her torso and watched as her bruised skin returned to its normal color. She could feel the ribs move back into place, a brief flash of pain before everything was as it should be.

"Regina?"

"I'm all right." She moved her hands over the surgical incisions, the bruises, the scabs, watching them all vanish.

The final step was to hold a hand before her face, watching in the mirror as the cut on her lip closed and her skin returned to flawless.

"Seriously, what's going on in there?"

Regina pulled on her robe and opened the door to find a worried Emma. "I'm fine. I promise."

Emma studied the brunette's face, puzzled by the sudden absence of injuries. "What were you..."

Regina knotted her robe tightly and offered Emma a slight smile. "I healed myself."

"Magic?"

"Yes," Regina breathed out, so relieved to have it back.

Emma shifted her weight from one foot to the other and leaned against the doorjamb. "Right," she said a little uncomfortably. "Let's go get our son."

"Oh, now he's _our_ son?" Regina asked. "I think I'd better stay here."

"I don't feel right leaving you." Emma took Regina's hands in hers. "And what's wrong with ours?"

"I like ours," Regina admitted quietly. "Emma, I'm not ready to see them yet."

The blonde reached up to stroke back Regina's hair. "Okay. You're sure you'll be all right alone?"

"I have a plan." Regina retrieved her book from where she'd thrown it. "A protection spell."

"And you're sure it'll work?"

Regina glanced down at the book and then back at Emma. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. "I'm going to try," she said softly. "I have to try."

"Please be safe. Lock the door behind me." Emma led the way downstairs, pausing in the entranceway. "I'll be back soon."

"Stop fussing," Regina said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her. "I'll be all right."

"I don't fuss," Emma protested. Regina just arched an eyebrow. "What? I don't!"

"Of course not." Regina opened the door to let Emma out and closed it behind her.

"I don't hear locking," Emma called almost immediately.

Regina turned the lock with a click, staying by the door to listen to the sound of Emma's boots going down the walkway.

This was the first time she'd been truly alone since Emma had found her almost a week ago. She couldn't decide how she felt about that. She turned around, back to the door as she looked up into her house. It was a relief to have some quiet, but the quiet soon echoed with all that had happened, all that had changed. The memory of recklessly throwing open that door and charging out there, sure of herself, never imagining that her people would fight back.

Regina heard the car pulling away and came away from the door, holding up her hands for the magic that wouldn't come.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma had barely walked into the school gym before she realized that this was a terrible idea. Even though it had been days since the end of the curse, Storybrooke was still upturned, people scrambling to fit their two lives together without bringing the town to a standstill. The gym was still filled with people, and they gradually went silent as Emma walked past. She tried not to look at them. It was too confusing – she'd only just started to know everyone's names, and now they each had a second name as well.

So many were guilty.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret's cheerful voice cut easily through the quiet room, and Emma braced for the inevitable hug. "I've been so worried! Where have you been?"

The blonde stiffened but didn't bother attempting to pull away. "You know where I've been."

"We just never expected you to be away so long." Mary Margaret pulled back enough to see her. "We only just got you back." There were tears in the other woman's eyes, and Emma forced herself to look away. "I thought you'd want to be with your family."

Turning her head allowed Emma to see David and Henry making their way towards her as well. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't know if she ever would be. Henry she could handle, but having parents was too great of a leap. Especially these parents. "Listen…"

"You belong here," Mary Margaret insisted. "With your family. Not with the person who ripped us apart."

Emma sighed. She didn't have the energy for this, especially not so publicly. "I'm just here to take Henry and go home."

Mary Margaret reluctantly let go, stepping back to fit perfectly into David's arms. "We'll see you at dinnertime, then."

Emma took a firm hold of Henry's hand. "Not your home. His. Come on, kid."

Henry dragged his feet but followed anyway. "Do we have to?"

Emma kept her eyes fixed on the door, trying not to look at the people around them. "She's your mom, kid."

"Snow White is your mom," he pointed out, glancing back over his shoulder.

Before Emma could respond, the door they were nearing opened. She didn't register anyone who walked in except one, and without taking her eyes off him she pulled her keys from her pocket and handed them to Henry. "Go wait in the car."

"But…"

"Go." Henry heard the strain in her tone and knew she was serious, so he followed her instructions instantly. She stepped forwards towards Whale, hands clenched at her sides. "I will not hesitate to kill you," she hissed under her breath. "If you so much as look at Regina ever again, I will destroy you."

Whale just laughed loudly. "Our savior, ladies and gentlemen. Threatening innocent civilians to protect the woman who terrorized all of us."

"Innocent, Doctor?" Now it was Emma who laughed as she moved to punch him.

Her fist never connected. Just as it was about to, Emma felt a strange electricity pulse through her. There was a flash of light, and then Whale was somehow lying on the ground feet away from her, Emma's hand still hovering in midair.

Not quite as satisfying as punching him, Emma couldn't help thinking, even as she stared at her fist in amazement. At least she'd still managed to bloody his nose.

"And now Regina's training her in dark magic, too?" Whale had a hand cupped over his face as people nearby helped him up. "We should have killed the bitch while we had the chance."

Emma glanced over her shoulder to see horrified expressions on her parents' faces. Horrified expressions all around, really. Rather than staying to argue that of course Regina hadn't trained her in magic, that she knew nothing at all about magic, she ran.

She found Henry in the bug and grabbed the keys from him hurriedly. "What's going on?" he asked as she sped out of the parking lot.

"You're going home is what's going on," Emma replied breathlessly. She knew Regina would kill her for driving so fast with their son in the car, but Emma could barely think. There was just the impulse to get to Regina before anything happened. The bug squealed into the driveway, Emma hitting the breaks just before she rear-ended Regina's car.

"What…"

"Inside, now." Emma ushered Henry up to the door, glancing over her shoulder as he unlocked it. No one was there, no one was coming. At least not yet.

"Mom?" The concern in Henry's voice instantly brought Emma and her thoughts inside. Her son was bent over Regina not far from where Emma had left her.

Emma quickly locked the door before rushing over to the woman crumpled on the floor. "Henry, get a damp washcloth or something." She brushed Regina's hair from her face, found a pulse, and carried her back to the couch that was still stained with blood from earlier that week.

Thankfully Regina let out a soft groan when she was lifted, and when Emma set her down her eyes were bleary but open. "Emma," she whispered.

"I'm right here." Emma sat down gingerly beside Regina and reached up to stroke her cheek. "What happened?"

"I couldn't do it." Regina blinked a few times. "I kept trying the spell over and over."

"And you tired yourself out?" Emma couldn't help a small smile, relieved that it wasn't anything worse. That no one had harmed her.

Regina nodded. "Magic barely works here. I don't understand."

Before Emma could tell her that wasn't exactly true, Henry was back. He thrust the much too wet washcloth into Emma's hands before taking a good look at his mother. "Mom? Are you okay?"

Relief flooded Regina's face at the sight of her son. "Henry," she breathed. "I've missed you so much." She reached out to him and was surprised that he leaned in to the embrace, if only for a moment.

Henry drew back again and noticed the stains on the white couch that dripped down to the carpet. "What happened here? What did you do?"

"Some people hurt your mom really badly," the blonde told him, glancing down at Regina to see if this was okay. She knew the other woman didn't want Henry to see her weak, but he needed to know. He needed to understand that Regina wasn't the monster here. "They tied her up and did terrible things. They nearly killed her."

Henry was pale, looking back and forth between his parents. "Who did that?"

"More people than I can name," Regina replied softly.

"Because of the curse?"

Regina slowly sat herself up. "Because I've done all that and more to so many people."

Henry was silent for a moment, considering. "Because you're evil."

"Henry!" Emma drowned out Regina's quiet assent. "That's enough. Go to your room."

The two women sat, silently looking at each other, while Henry thumped up the stairs. "You can't punish him for saying what's true," Regina said once it was clear that her son had slammed the door and flopped onto his bed.

"You did not deserve this," Emma insisted. "You know that."

Regina didn't answer. She couldn't imagine attempting to list her crimes, and she couldn't imagine that Emma would still be here once she did.

"You've been in Storybrooke 28 years," Emma continued, covering Regina's hand with her own. "And maybe you haven't been the nicest person, but I'm pretty sure that's not a punishable offense."

"I've done some things…"

"So have I. The fact is that you haven't been the Evil Queen for almost 30 years."

Regina shook her head. "That's who I am. Who I always will be."

Emma edged closer to wrap her arms around Regina. "Not to me."

The brunette allowed herself a half smile, sinking into Emma's embrace. "That's why you saved me when no one else would."

"I'm sure they would have if they knew."

_"Regina."_

_She craned towards the voice as much as she could. Between the bonds and the pain and the exhaustion that was overtaking her, she couldn't manage to move far. But for the first time in hours, days, however long she'd been down here, there was something like hope._

_Regina couldn't see or respond, but she knew that voice better than any other. Snow White._

_"I hope you see that you deserve this. I don't approve of their methods, but you destroyed so many lives, Regina. You kept me from my child and my husband for years and for what?"_

_Regina groaned into the gag and sagged back down towards the floor. She didn't have the energy for this. If Snow would just get her out of here already she'd listen, but not now. Not like this._

_"I hope it was worth it."_

_Footsteps came near, and Regina waited desperately to be untied. Nothing happened for what seemed like forever._

_"I should have killed you when I had the chance."_

_The footsteps retreated, the door closed, and for the first time since Whale had brought her here, Regina cried. The one person who might take pity on her was gone. But at least no one else came. They finally left her alone, left her to die._

_She hadn't counted on Emma._

"Hey." Emma's voice was low, concerned. "What are you remembering?"

Regina looked wearily at the blonde. This was one thing she couldn't tell her. That her mother, her friend, had seen what happened and refused to help. That while Emma was searching for Regina, someone she trusted knew exactly where she was and didn't tell.

Snow White was going to get away with the worst thing she'd ever done to Regina, and all because Regina had fallen for her enemy's daughter.

"I'm going to lie down upstairs," She reluctantly extricated herself from Emma's arms. "I need to get my strength back. I don't like being helpless, and without magic…"

"Magic or not, I seem to recall you having a pretty mean right hook," Emma told her. "I can teach you some moves once you're feeling up to it."

Regina nodded half-heartedly. Every step away from Emma left her feeling weaker, brought the shadows closing in around her. She collapsed onto her bed and instinctively reached for the bear Emma had given her, tugging him close to her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Apologies for taking so long to post this! I moved 2 weeks ago, was without internet for several days, and just started school this past week, so I'm way behind schedule.

* * *

"I figured you guys might need something to eat," Ruby said as she unpacked the Granny's takeout bags on Regina's kitchen counter.

Emma shook her head, food the least of her concerns. She needed to talk strategy with Ruby before the delicious smells lured Regina and Henry back downstairs. "How are we doing with the case?"

Ruby pulled the file from her purse with a shake of her head. "People are closing ranks. They figured out what I was collecting the samples for and they've stopped cooperating. There's only been one match from the men I got to in time."

"Who is it?" Emma and Ruby turned to see Regina hovering in the doorway, hugging her arms to herself.

Ruby gave Regina a sympathetic look but knew better than to say anything that might come across as pity. "Sidney."

Regina bit her lip and said nothing. Emma turned back towards the file. "So we've got one," she said. "And we'll get a warrant for everyone else."

"From what judge?" Regina asked softly, padding closer to them. "No one is going to turn on their friends and neighbors to help me."

"She's right, Emma," Ruby added reluctantly. "You can go ahead and arrest Sidney, but no amount of evidence is going to get this town to convict him."

"That's ridiculous." Emma opened the folder to see the DNA results and held them up for emphasis. "How can you argue with DNA?"

"I deserved it," Regina said bitterly. "I wanted it. I've been leading him on for years. He was caught up in the mob mentality. I don't remember him raping me. Take your pick."

Emma dropped the papers back onto the counter, no one noticing as a few of the pictures fluttered to the floor. The blonde was only concerned with pulling Regina close. "I'm going to make this right. I promise."

It took all of Ruby's willpower not to smile when Regina submitted to, then reciprocated, the embrace. So there was something between them after all. She busied herself with the food, trying her best to give them a moment of privacy.

"I really didn't think Sidney had it in him," Regina said softly, fingers twisting in the back of Emma's shirt. "But he's wanted this since the day he met me."

Emma didn't say anything, just held Regina tight. It was all she could do to hold back her rage. This was so unfair, so wrong.

"What's going on?"

Regina stepped away from Emma at the sound of Henry's voice, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "Ruby brought us dinner," she said simply.

"Cool." Ruby helped him to the burger she'd brought him and then served Regina, the two walking in awkward silence to the dining room.

"People are really freaked out about your outburst earlier, by the way," Ruby told Emma in a low voice once they were alone again.

"Myself included." Emma mentally cursed Ruby for bringing that up again when she'd almost managed to forget it.

"Well, it's going to cost you support on this case." Ruby slipped the file back into her purse. "They're scared of you now."

Emma shook her head. "I don't care. I have to help Regina."

"I know." Ruby reached out to touch Emma's shoulder gently. "But I don't think making her get up in front of a town full of people who hate her and relive everything is worth it when this is a case you can't win."

Emma pulled away. "I'll figure something out," she grumbled.

* * *

It felt almost normal, Regina and Henry sitting across from each other with nothing to say. Usually she was the one who had to break the silence, so it startled Regina when Henry spoke up.

"I'm sorry people hurt you," he offered. "Are you feeling better?"

Regina couldn't help smiling. "Thank you, Henry. I'm getting there." Silence again, and then she made another attempt to start conversation. "How was your week?"

That got Henry's attention. "It's really cool finding out who everyone is. Except the ones I already figured out, of course."

Regina smiled again. "Of course."

"And I got to stay with Grandma and Grandpa. They gave me Emma's whole room."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to finally get some alone time," Emma said as she took a seat between Regina and Henry, having let Ruby out and gathered up her own dinner.

Henry glanced between his mothers. "So you're not going home? That means you're staying here?"

"Until your mom kicks me out," Emma promised, finding one of Regina's hands under the table and holding tight.

Henry lit up even more, and Regina was grateful to see that for once they could all be happy about the same thing. "You can have my bed if you want. I'll use my sleeping bag. It'll be so much fun."

Regina met Emma's gaze and then turned back towards their son. "Emma's going to stay with me tonight," she said, blushing despite herself. "If she wants to."

Emma rubbed her thumb over the back of Regina's hand reassuringly. "I have to take care of your mom, kid," she said, not taking her eyes off of the other woman.

Henry just scrunched up his nose and turned his attention back to his burger. "It's weird that you guys are getting along all of a sudden."

Regina reluctantly let go of Emma so they could resume eating as well. "I like it better this way."

"Me too, I guess," he mumbled.

* * *

"I want to try it again," Regina told Emma after dinner, while Henry had been sent off to load the few dishes into the dishwasher. "The protection spell."

"Just please don't overdo it this time," Emma said, following Regina towards the front door.

"I'll just try one time," Regina promised. "And anyway, you're here to catch me."

Emma took up a position just behind the brunette, setting her hands on Regina's hips to support her and touching her lips to the fabric over Regina's shoulder. "I've got you."

This time the power came easily. The expected purple light came from her fingers and soaked into the doors, windows, and walls, ready to keep anyone without permission from coming inside. Emma sucked in a deep breath, as mystified by this display of magic as she had been by her own. She wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her closer as the older woman finished and leaned back into her, drained but successful.

"It's you," Regina whispered. "I couldn't heal myself until you were close, I couldn't do this without you…" She turned in Emma's arms, clasping her hands around the blonde's neck.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged. She'd never heard of anything like this happening, but here it was. There was some connection between them.

All she knew was that she was more helpless than ever. Alone, she had nothing – no power, no strength. But together… She didn't have the energy to attempt more magic tonight, but together they might be able to do anything.

"So, um, when I picked up Henry today…" Emma started before their son cut them off. She reluctantly turned back towards him, keeping one arm around Regina's waist protectively.

"Did this really happen?" Henry asked, his voice wavering. Emma went pale as she noticed what he was holding: a few of the photographs from Regina's file.

"What?" Regina met him halfway, expecting her son's question to be about yet another thing she'd done wrong. Before Emma could intervene, she took the pictures from Henry and was horrified to see herself on the day she'd checked into the hospital. Bruises so much darker than when she'd seen them, gashes so much deeper, and a hollow look in her eyes that she'd never seen in the mirror.

"Mom," Henry whimpered, throwing his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry I said you were evil. _This_ is evil."

Regina flipped to the next picture, seeing the places on her wrists where the ropes had rubbed her raw, arms that seemed almost more bruise than skin. She wordlessly handed them over to Emma when the blonde approached, holding onto Henry and letting the tears fall.

"I'm going to fix it." Emma promised, shoving the pictures into her pocket before wrapping both mother and son in a tight embrace. "They're not going to get away with it."

"Who?" Henry asked.

"This whole damn town."

"But not everybody, right?" Henry took a step back and looked hopefully up at his mothers. "Not the good guys."

"Some of them," Emma replied bitterly.

"But not the really good ones, like Grandma and Grandpa."

Regina bent down to Henry's level, offering him a teary smile. "Of course not, Henry. Do you think we could talk about this in the morning? I'm very tired."

"I guess." Henry gave each parent another hug before padding up the stairs. Regina followed him at a distance with Emma just a few steps behind her.

"You lied to him," Emma said once she'd closed the door to Regina's room behind them. "I can always tell."

"Sometimes you have to. To protect your child." Regina sat down at the edge of the bed.

"This isn't about Henry. It's about me." Emma came closer, frowning. "My… parents, if you can call them that, hurt you."

Regina looked down at her lap. "I told you, I don't remember everything. I can't rule anyone out."

"Nice try, but you're still lying." Emma paced away, her voice rising with her anger. "You _have_ to tell me, Regina."

"Emma…"

"Tell me!" Emma yelled this time, turning back towards Regina. Her anger fell away when she saw a hint of fear in Regina's dark eyes. "Oh god, Regina, I'm sorry. I shouldn't push." She knelt down by the bed, taking the older woman's hands. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Regina said softly, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. "You're allowed to be angry."

"I've spent enough time being angry at you," Emma said, reaching up to stroke Regina's hair. "I just want to take care of you right now."

"Come here then," Regina whispered. "I sleep better with you near." She bent down to kiss Emma, deep and sweet.

Emma walked around to the other side of the bed, shimmying out of her jeans and slipping under the covers. "I really am sorry, you know."

Regina turned out the light, grateful for the arm Emma looped around her waist. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter contains a few more flashbacks than usual, and while they're not graphic they do deal with rape.

* * *

_"You brought this on yourself," Whale told her as he finished tightening the bonds. "At home, all I cared about was my work." He paused to chuckle to himself. "Well, no, that's not all true. I didn't care much for girls, but _you_, you stayed in my mind for a long time after I met you. So young and innocent and gorgeous." He came back around to the front of her, and Regina refused to allow herself to react as he looked her naked body up and down. "I suppose one out of three isn't bad."_

_"You're disgusting," Regina finally spat out, glaring at him._

_"I wanted you in my quiet little way," Whale continued, ignoring her words. "But you gave Dr. Whale all the confidence and all the need that Dr. Frankenstein never had."_

_"I gave you a good life here," she pointed out. "I don't see what you have against me."_

_"You tore me from my work at a critical moment." Regina turned her head as Whale trailed his hands down her sides and back up her chest. "And you refused me even when I asked nicely. So now, I'm done asking." He grabbed her chin and yanked her back to face him._

_Regina closed her eyes as he kissed her hard, and she kept her eyes shut even after he'd pulled away. She could hear him unzipping something. "Let me go," she insisted._

_"This will hurt a lot less if you don't fight it."_

* * *

_"This will hurt a lot less if you don't fight it."_

_Regina kept her eyes fixed on the canopy of the bed, not daring to look at her new husband. If she met his gaze he'd be certain to see the tears she was barely holding back. He'd see the way those tears spilled out when he forced himself into her. She closed her eyes then, biting down on her lip to keep from screaming._

_"Good girl."_

* * *

Regina woke screaming.

She tried to fight Emma off, but the other woman took each blow she received without complaint, intent on soothing Regina. "It's okay, it's okay," she kept repeating, stroking Regina's cheek with one hand and half-heartedly blocking Regina's attacks with the other. "It's okay, Regina. Breathe."

Regina finally stopped fighting and went quiet for a moment, a faint pulse of magic pulling her out of her nightmares. "They're here," she told Emma, sitting up. "They've come for me."

"It's okay," Emma promised again. "You're safe. No one's coming."

Regina shook her head. "Someone's outside. I can feel the protection spell."

Emma fell silent, registering an odd feeling that told her the same thing. Something was coming. Sure enough, the doorbell rang.

"Henry!"

It took Emma a moment to realize that she was the one who'd screamed this time. Their son, hair messy from sleep, stumbled into the master bedroom after she'd called for him a few times. "You guys are so noisy this morning," he grumbled.

"Lock the door behind me and stay in here with your mom, okay?" Emma hurried up, lingering for a moment at the bedside to look down at Regina. "I've got you," she promised the other woman, squeezing her hand. "I've got this."

Henry locked the bedroom door after Emma hurried out and made his way over to his brunette mother, crawling under the covers into the warmth Emma had left behind. "What's going on?"

"There's someone out there," Regina told him.

"Who? What do they want?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. They're probably looking for me."

Henry took a good look at Regina's pale face and wiggled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. Regina held him tightly, closing her eyes and praying that this would all blow over. That it was a mistake. "I won't let anyone hurt you," Henry promised seriously.

Regina sank back down into the pillows, closing her eyes and allowing herself a second to pretend that this was a normal day. A second to revel in the fact that she had her son back. "Thank you, my prince."

* * *

Emma wasn't quite sure who to expect, but it certainly wasn't Mother Superior. Or whoever she was on Regina's list, some fairy or other. The blonde's jaw set instantly, eyes narrowing. "Get away from here."

"Emma," the small woman said gently, reaching forward. As soon as her hand passed the doorframe, she pulled it back as if stung. "Emma, I need to talk to you."

"Not interested." Emma moved to close the door, but the fairy spoke up before she could.

"It's about what happened yesterday. Your magic."

Emma cast a glance back towards the stairs and then stepped out onto the porch, crossing her arms over her chest. "Still not interested."

The smug look on the nun's face showed that she wasn't convinced of that, but she didn't push it. "Your parents asked me to come talk to you. Emma, you can't let Regina teach you. Her magic is dark. Don't go down her path. I can teach you to control it, to use it for good."

"Good?" Emma laughed hollowly. "Yes, because torturing Regina is what good people do."

Mother Superior frowned, something in her eyes hardening. "There's a difference between punishment and torture."

Emma could feel the magic surging in her again, the need to lash out like she had at Whale. "I don't hit nuns," she said. "Get out of here before I change my mind."

"You're the one who needs to get out of here. You should be with your family."

Emma stepped back into the house. "This is my family." She shut the door, glaring at the wood separating her from just another of Regina's attackers and taking deep breaths until the rage and magic subsided. "Hypocrite," she muttered to herself.

* * *

_It reminded Regina of when she was a child and had broken her mother's rules. Cora, of course, would never lay a hand on her, but she'd force her husband to. But this wasn't quite like the switches Regina's father had used. The blows on her back were solid, hard, and stung with a little something extra._

_Magic._

_She finally managed to piece it all together. The voice was the Blue Fairy's, the instrument was a wand. Her skin burned not just from physical impact but from the magic within the wand, magic that rippled deeper and deeper until the wounds were far from surface level. Her blindfold was wet with tears._

_"I always knew that you'd turn out just like your mother," the fairy was saying. "I never imagined you'd be worse."_

_Regina couldn't do much more than whimper against the gag. That wasn't true. That couldn't be true. Her mother was the one who made her this way._

_Blue uttered the first few syllables of a spell and Regina screamed, already knowing where this was going. She'd studied the spell, sure she'd need it someday, but she'd never used it. It was too cruel to be used lightly. She didn't hear the rest of it, but suddenly every nerve in her body was wracked with pain and she had something worth screaming about._

* * *

Henry quickly fell back to sleep, so it was Regina who opened the bedroom door for Emma. "Who was it?" she asked softly.

"That damn nun," Emma muttered. "She wasn't after you. She wanted to get me away from here before you start teaching me evil magic or whatever."

Regina closed her eyes and leaned into Emma's embrace. "She's probably right."

"Not a chance."

Regina took in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of Emma and trying to fight away the memories of her interaction with Blue. "Well, don't leave me anyway."

Emma tilted Regina's face up towards her and kissed her long enough that Blue melted away, that everything seemed to melt away. "Never."

Regina reluctantly pulled herself away from Emma after a while, climbing back into bed and waiting for the blonde to take up her place on the other side of Henry. Instead, Emma tucked herself against Regina's back, holding tight to the older woman's waist. Regina took a good look at their son to make sure he was asleep before speaking. "After what happened, I don't know how long it'll be before I can, you know…"

Emma just stroked Regina's hair back so she could bring her lips to the mayor's ear. "I'll wait." Regina closed her eyes, just focusing on the arms around her and Emma's soft voice. "I'll wait until you're ready."

Regina nodded silently before rolling over to face Emma. She kept her eyes closed, just burrowing into the warmth of the sheriff's embrace and once again letting herself cry.

"I love you, Regina," Emma whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Apologies for the delay! I've been having all sorts of internet problems, but I've been writing!

* * *

Emma caught Regina's hand with a laugh, easily deflecting her attack. "I know for a fact you can hit harder than that."

"I don't want to hurt you," Regina protested.

"You're not going to hurt me." Emma gave Regina's hand a squeeze before letting her go. "And you're not going to learn to defend yourself if you don't try."

"Here," Henry said, coming into the living room and dropping an armful of stuff on the couch. "Found these in the basement." He held up pads to Emma, who strapped them onto her hands. "I did karate for a little bit," he explained.

"Really?" Emma glanced back and forth between mother and son, not sure which surprised her more, that Regina would sign Henry up for anything remotely dangerous or that Henry would be interested in a sport.

Henry shrugged, making his way back to the couch and sifting through the books he'd brought upstairs with him.

Emma held up her now-protected hands and turned her attention back to Regina. "No excuses anymore. Hit me."

Regina kept her gaze on Henry for a moment, concerned. The books were big and heavy and, most likely, hers. She hadn't kept any spell books in the house, there was no need for that during the curse, but whatever Henry had found down there most likely had something to do with magic.

But why shield him, now that he knew everything? Maybe he'd find something useful, something to explain why Regina's magic wouldn't work right.

Regina turned and threw all her force into her swing, her fist connecting with the target on Emma's hand with a thud.

"Form," Emma reminded her, and Regina quickly adjusted before striking out again, two punches in fast succession. When there were no more corrections, the brunette kept going, harder and faster.

It felt good, this power, almost better than magic. Magic required holding onto anger, but this got rid of it. Regina hadn't had time to feel angry about all that had happened, but now it came surging out of her. Anger at her attackers, at those who had stood by and let it happen, at herself for being so weak. She could feel tears streaming down her face yet didn't stop. Not until she threw a punch that felt different, that missed the pad completely and caught Emma in the jaw.

Emma took a few steps backward, stunned by the sudden impact and the taste of blood. "Fuck," she hissed, immediately bracing for Regina to yell at her for using such language in front of Henry.

Instead, Regina stepped forward, holding up a hand to gently cup Emma's jaw. The healing spell came easily when it was for Emma, Regina's hand glowing lightly until the pain faded away. "I'm so sorry."

"Didn't I say you were stronger than you thought?" Emma poked at the formerly sore spot with her tongue.

Regina freed Emma's hands, letting the pads fall to the floor. "What if it's not enough?"

Emma took Regina's face in both hands, eyes locking with hers. "You have me."

"You guys are really weird," Henry said, looking up from his book and wrinkling his nose. "You were, like, cuddling this morning."

Regina pulled away from Emma and took a seat beside their son. She'd tried to conceal what was going on between them, but Henry was too smart to be left in the dark for long, and Regina needed Emma close. "Does that upset you?" she asked.

"You used to hate each other," Henry pointed out. "So it's weird." He set the open book in Regina's lap and got up, disappearing quietly upstairs.

"I'll talk to him," Emma offered, leaving Regina to look down at the pages Henry had been reading.

The section in front of her was on shared magic between true loves, and Regina couldn't imagine why Henry was there, of all places. It talked about a loss of magic similar to what Regina was feeling, true… A temporarily weakened partner transferring magic to the other, unable to access it herself without the other near. But Emma didn't have magic, and Regina had already missed her chance at true love not once but twice.

Regina shut the book and set it down on the table, considering. No, it simply wasn't possible. She'd been with Emma almost constantly and she'd seen no outbursts of magic as the book had described. There had to be something else going on. But the idea that Regina's feelings for Emma were part of the reason why she was so much stronger with the younger woman near – that made sense.

She was called out of her thoughts by the ringing phone, and she reluctantly picked it up. "Hello?" she asked quietly. There was no one she wanted to talk to who wasn't already in this house.

"Regina, it's Ruby." The mayor breathed a sigh of relief, barely even noticing the note of panic in the girl's voice. "Is Emma there? I need her down at the station now."

Regina sat up straighter. "The station? Has something happened?"

Silence for a moment. "There's a fire," Ruby finally said. "And I don't think it's an accident."

* * *

"Hey, kid." Emma stood in Henry's doorway, watching as her son flopped down onto his bed. "I know things are kind of messed up right now and all."

Henry gave her that look that, as far as Emma knew, was reserved just for her. It was simultaneously skeptical and a bit disappointed. "Are you dating Mom?"

Emma came in and hovered awkwardly near the bed. "Well, we haven't gone on any actual dates, unless sharing her hospital jello counts."

The look only intensified. "But there's something going on. Unless it's just because she got hurt."

"I've liked your mom for a long time," Emma promised. "But I think this is what it took for her to like me back."

"You _like_ her?" Henry glanced towards his book.

Emma took a deep breath. "I love her, Henry. But don't with the book. It's not…" She paused, trying to figure out how to explain. Her heart had never been so certain about anyone before, but Henry wanted epic romance, and Emma wasn't sure that she and Regina had that. She wasn't even sure that such a thing existed. "True love is kind of impossible, I think."

Now Henry looked more irritated than anything else. "You broke the curse and fought a dragon and you _still_ don't believe?"

Thankfully Regina called up and interrupted them. Emma didn't know how to respond. Yes, of course there was that little spark inside her that wanted to believe that true love was real and that it happened to people like her. But love took work, especially a love at a time like this.

"I love her," Emma repeated. "That's enough."

* * *

A crowd had built up around the sheriff's station, but Emma ignored them as she got out of the car and made her way to where Ruby and the fire chief were talking. "I'm sorry," he was saying as the blonde reached them. "There's no sign of foul play, Ruby."

The damage to the structure was minor, and as Emma stepped inside she could see exactly what had been destroyed. Her desk and the file cabinets had been shoved towards the middle of the room and were burnt almost beyond recognition. The evidence locker, too, was ruined, and a glance at the lock showed that someone had clearly forced their way in. "No foul play," the sheriff muttered to herself as she walked between the warped shelves that had once held evidence.

"Can I get a quote about that, Sheriff Swan?"

Emma turned to see Sidney behind her, camera in hand as he picked his way through the rubble. Her stomach twisted at the sight of him, the pieces instantly clicking into place. "You did this," she said in a low voice. He didn't even deny it, just shrugged as he kept coming towards her. The anger bubbled up inside again, Regina's expression when she'd learned Sidney had raped her all Emma could see. She held up a hand, not knowing what to do but yielding to the magic that surged through her.

Sidney suddenly grabbed at his throat as though someone was choking him, sputtering something Emma couldn't make out.

"This is what you did to her, isn't it?" Emma asked, advancing towards the reporter. Just inching her forefinger closer to her thumb had him choking even more desperately. "Put your hands around her throat until she blacked out, then took advantage of her?" She loosened her hold just a bit, wanting to keep him lucid. "You're disgusting."

"Please," Sidney wheezed, eyes wide.

"You forced yourself on her. You raped her." Emma's voice grew steadily louder. "And you may have destroyed the evidence, but Regina's still getting justice. You're still going to pay." She extended her free hand, both of them looking in shock as a ball of fire hovered over her palm.

"What are you doing?" Sidney asked desperately.

Emma studied the fire for a moment before looking back at the reporter, her lips curving into a small smile. "Destroying the evidence," she said before she lobbed it at him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow, I was not expecting such a positive response to that last chapter! I'm glad everyone's enjoying this. This chapter is a little less triumphant, but should answer some questions.

* * *

"Mom?" Regina almost didn't hear Henry at first. She stood frozen in place, staring at the front doors of the hospital until her eyes began to blur. "Mom?" Henry tried again, slipping his hand into hers. "Don't cry. We've gotta go see Emma."

Regina blinked a few times, managing to fight back the tears. She was not going to show weakness, not here. She squeezed Henry's hand and marched him inside, keeping her head as high as it had been when Whale and the mob had brought her here. She forced herself to look straight ahead, not wanting to catch a glimpse of the doctor out of the corner of her eye, but thankfully he was nowhere in sight.

She didn't have to deal with him or anyone until she turned the corner towards Emma's room and nearly crashed into Charming.

He smiled at Henry, and Regina reminded herself to breathe. If things were bad, he couldn't be smiling, could he? "She's just fine. Go in and see her," he said, and Henry pulled his hand free of Regina's and bounded forwards towards the room.

Regina didn't move. There was no chance that invitation extended to her as well. "What happened?" she asked anyway, her anxiety revealing itself in her voice.

Charming sat down in one of the chairs lining the hall and motioned for her to do the same. "I guess Emma went into the station to take a look at the damage or something, and the fire flared up again. They're saying there must have been some embers that the firefighters missed." Charming smiled reassuringly, and Regina let herself give him a meek smile back. "Emma's perfectly all right. They only brought her here to check for smoke inhalation."

Regina nodded. "Ruby sounded pretty panicked when she called."

"She must have seen when they brought Sidney out."

Regina stiffened at the name. "Sidney?" she asked. Just the idea of him being near Emma sickened her.

"He caught the worst of it," Charming explained. "Really terrible burns. The paramedics said he'll be permanently disfigured."

Regina twisted her fingers together in her lap, not sure how to react. She was caught between fear and relief, the emotions overwhelming. "I need to see Emma," she said, glancing down the hall. "Please."

* * *

"I hope you'll come home with us," Mary Margaret said from the chair beside Emma's bed. "I'm sure Regina can take care of herself at this point."

Emma stopped picking at her hospital bracelet – she didn't know why anyone seemed to think it was necessary for her to be in a bed or a hospital gown to begin with – and just stared at her mother for a moment. "It doesn't matter if she can," Emma said. "She shouldn't have to be alone after all she's been through."

"Emma, she's a grown woman."

"Do you have any idea what's happened to her?" Emma practically screeched.

Mary Margaret hesitated for a moment, and that was all Emma needed to see. "I've heard rumors," the brunette said faintly.

"No." Emma lowered her voice, calmer now. "You know because you were there. You were part of it."

Mary Margaret looked stunned, putting on a doe-eyed expression that reminded Emma of how she'd looked a month before when framed for murder. But that look had been real, and this one was different. "I never laid a hand on her."

"You knew where she was and you left her there." Emma shook her head in disbelief. She'd wanted to believe David was the culprit. That Mary Margaret was still her friend, her mother, whatever. "You left her there."

Before Mary Margaret could respond, Henry interrupted them. Emma's mother engaged him with lots of questions, keeping the conversation going in apparent desperation to get Emma to drop the issue. Emma just sat there and seethed. Fed up, she finally got out of bed and pulled her jeans on under the hospital gown and her jacket over it. When she glanced up at the doorway, she was surprised to see Regina standing there.

"You shouldn't be here," she insisted, concern rising to her face. She couldn't even imagine what it must be like for Regina to come back here, to the place where she'd endured so much. It wasn't worth it, especially not when Emma had no good reason to be there herself.

"No, you shouldn't," Mary Margaret chimed in. "Only immediate family is allowed to visit."

Emma choked down her anger, not even deigning to look at Mary Margaret. "You know that's not what I meant," she said, her eyes on Regina's.

Regina nodded. "I know. I figure I owe you after all those hours you spent with me in the hospital."

Emma just stepped forward to meet Regina as the mayor stepped into the room, taking her hand and squeezing it. She didn't want to get into it all here, not in front of Mary Margaret and Henry, but she hoped that her eyes and her touch conveyed everything. That Regina didn't owe her at all, that those days in the hospital had actually been some of the best of Emma's life. "Let's get out of here" was all she said aloud.

"Henry, why don't you go check on Grandpa?" Mary Margaret suggested, and Emma braced herself for whatever would come now that the buffer was gone. "I can't allow you to go home with her," she said, turning back towards the other two women.

"You _can't allow_ me?" Emma rolled her eyes. "You have no say whatsoever in what I do."

"I don't like what this is doing to you. What _she_ is doing to you."

Regina surprised everyone by remaining quiet, so Emma spoke instead. "She hasn't done anything to me."

"Oh, besides keeping you away from your family?" Mary Margaret crossed her arms, taking a few steps closer. "Not to mention the fact that you've been using magic, and now… whatever this is." She tugged Emma's hand free of Regina's.

"You can use magic?" Regina asked softly, ignoring the woman in front of them and turning entirely towards Emma.

"I guess," Emma said reluctantly. She was still reeling from the fact that she'd lit a man on fire, that she'd so nearly killed him. She didn't feel guilty; that was the worst part. Given the chance, she knew she'd do it again. "Let's go home, Regina."

Regina was glad enough to agree, and they gathered Henry and made their way towards the entrance. And then Regina stopped short, Emma running into her and grabbing her by the hips to keep them both upright.

"Oh god," Emma whispered, watching as Doctor Whale crossed in front of them. He didn't speak a word to them, but his eyes lingered on Regina much too long. "I'm going to kill him," she growled, wanting to punch him in the face like she hadn't the day before. But Regina was trembling, so she stayed by her side.

"Just… home." Regina's voice was suddenly hoarse, strained. Emma kept an arm firmly around her waist and ushered both Regina and Henry to the car at a brisk pace. As soon as Regina had her passenger side door closed and locked, she crumbled, sobbing as hard as Emma had ever seen.

"Mom?" Henry asked from the back seat.

"Kid," Emma warned, starting up Regina's car and heading home.

* * *

_The blindfold came off and Regina blinked a few times, her eyes finally focusing on Whale's face. He yanked down the gag, immediately replacing it with his own lips on hers. The alcohol on his breath was stronger now than it had been the last time he'd come to her._

_She managed to wrench away from the kiss. "What do you want?" she asked, uncomfortably close to pleading. "What do I have to do before you'll let me go?"_

_"You're not going anywhere," he insisted. "Sooner or later, someone is going to kill you. I'm just trying to get the most of these last few hours having you alive."_

_"Just kill me now," Regina said, surprised at the words coming out of her mouth. Every inch of her hurt. This was the fourth time Whale had come down to see her, and she couldn't take it again. Not the pain and not the indignity. "Why give someone else the satisfaction?"_

_Whale just leered at her. "Because you haven't given me everything I want, Regina." He grabbed her by the chin to keep her from looking away. "I'm tired of you pretending like you don't care, like you don't even feel what I'm doing to you. I want you to beg me to stop. I want you to scream from the pain."_

_Regina had done her best to detach when he'd visited before. She was good at it after so many years of marriage, after so many nights in bed with a man she couldn't love. She took in a deep breath, sending a shooting pain through her broken ribs. "Please, Victor." She let go, let the weariness and defeat sound in her voice. "Please. Don't do this again."_

_She whimpered, actually whimpered, when he forced her down to the ground, the shift in position making everything ache. "Good girl," he purred as he stood up to undress._


End file.
